


Home

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Dean finds out where he truly belongs, and who and what is really home to him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Home

Ever since Dean had gotten Cas back from the Empty, things had been different. There were still those moments where he'd catch Castiel staring at him when his back was turned, but the moments seemed fewer and farther between. Or maybe it was simply because Dean longed for them so much. Ever since Cas had said those three words and changed Dean's world forever, Dean had been searching for reasons to dispute them. How could he, Dean Winchester, mean anything to Castiel? Even after all those years?

The night Sam found him sobbing in the bunker, Dean had confessed to Sam everything that had happened. And Sam had listened with open ears. But Sam didn't understand, not really. He and Eileen were happy together, probably soon to be engaged. Cas had, it seemed, changed his mind. He stayed distant from Dean, and seemed to avoid being in a room alone with him. Until that one night, when Sam and Eileen went out to grab dinner, and forced Cas and Dean to stay at home and "relax," as Sam put it.

Dean didn't know exactly what it would mean to relax in this context, but he didn't think relaxing was anything he could do around Cas. Not now. Not after everything that had happened. Dean was mulling over the scene in his mind, when Cas, Sam, and Eileen entered the room.

"Alright, we're heading out," Eileen called over to Dean, signing the words as she spoke them. 

Cas walked into the room, and stood uncomfortably close to Dean, who was sitting on the couch. 

"Cas," Dean began.

Cas snapped to attention. "Dean?" His voice was disconcerted, concerned.

"Cas, I want to talk about what happened the other day - when - the Empty..." his thought trailed off. 

Cas smiled, "Dean, I really don't think - "

"Castiel." Dean's voice was firm, using enunciating every syllable clearly as he called the angel my his full name, not just the diminutive he'd come to know so well. "Let me talk, man."

Cas shuffled his feet nervously. "Okay."

"Listen, Cas," Dean began. "I'm not good at this type of thing. This type of emotion thing. But ever since you said what you did, I can't -" his voice wavered into nothingness.

"It's okay, Dean. I don't expect you to."

"Dammit, Cas. Let me finish!" Dean's tone was grave, serious. Cas froze.

Dean continued. "Ever since I met you, something changed inside me. Things that I'd been so confident about for so long. They changed. Everything changed. And I'm not just talking about believing in God and angels and everything like that. I'm talking about - about."

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"I'm talking about...love," Dean managed. He cracked a wry smile, but his voice was on the verge of breaking. "For so long, love to me was just about sex, just about who I could get to spend the night with me, and the more the better. But ever since I've met you - I've realized I don't think that that's what love's about, after all. I'd be happy just to live in the same world as you, let alone share this bunker with you."

"Dean?" Cas's voice was gentle, but firm. "What do you mean?"

"Cas, I mean," Dean's strong voice wavered for a moment, but found itself again, "I mean that I love you, too, Cas. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Cas moved to sit down on the couch next to Dean, holding out his hand to caress Dean's cheek. "Dean," he whispered.

"Cas?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Dean's heart melted in that moment, as if all the pent up anger and anxiety he had in his heart could never compare to the warmth he was feeling for Cas now.

Dean reached out to touch Cas's face, and pulled him closer towards him. And then they were kissing, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, the power of the kiss stronger than any sex Dean had ever had. It felt as though fireworks went off within him, and judging from the way Cas's body was shaking, he was feeling the same way. Dean hardly noticed the slam of doors when Sam and Eileen arrived home, and he and Cas only broke apart when Sam appeared in the doorway, food in hand, about to announce his presence when he took in the scene. "Uh...Dean. Cas. I've got, uh, food," he managed.

Dean smiled, and took Cas's hand in his. Sam looked over at the two of them, his eyes gleaming with pride. 

"I knew you two would figure it out eventually."

Eileen walked into the room then, and asked, "What's all this?"

Dean smiled at her. "I think I've finally found my home."

He leaned in to kiss Cas once more, and as their lips melted together for the second time that evening, Dean knew this was only the beginning of the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Trying to up my fanfic game!


End file.
